Mates in Wonderland
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: His mouth lower to my neck and asked me, "Will you be mine?" I couldn't resist temptation of his seductive gestures. I never knew I would find a mate in Wonderland. If this is a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up from it. No alice just my oc and a herem
1. Chapter 1

**Alexiadreamer15: This is an old story I updated here, but I deleted it. I decided to put it back up, so I hope you like it! No flamers please...**

**Chapter 1: The white rabbit!**

**"Ugh, when will this nightmare end," I thought falling onto my couch. My name is Andrea Nicole Addams and I think my life sucks. All my friends have boyfriends or have boys interested in them. What the hell is wrong with me. "*sigh* I wish I have someone to love me," I thought falling asleep.**

**"Games have rules**

**It was set from the beginning**

**Are you a player or a pawn of the game."**

**I snapped my eyes open and the groaned in pain as my head started to throb. I looked at the clock, "Five at night already, great!," I said. **

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**I got up from the couch rubbing my now sore neck since I must of slept the wrong way. I pulled up the blinds and looked out. No one was there standing out of my door way. I frowned and opened the door, but I hesitated. What if my mother and sister came home to find me missing? I shook my head at the thought. No, they wouldn't;t worry because they acted like I never existed. My father wasn't in my life anymore, so pretty much I was on my own. I knew how to fight to protect myself from taking Tai kwando classes years ago. I also had weapons with me just in case in my backpack. **

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**I grabbed my backpack with my stuff and weapons just in case when I opened the door there was a dangerous person. I slowly opened the door and my eye twitched when there was nobody there. "Okay! This is getting a little bit freaky!," I thought almost grabbing my knife in my backpack. **

**Suddenly, I fet something tugging at the bottom of my jeans. "Awww! How cute!, I thought gushing at seeing a cute little rabbit dressed up. The bunny was wearing a plaided red waist coat with a hug clock hanging off to his side with a huge tie. Miss! Come on! Follow me!, the rabbit said and I freaked out mentally will my mouth dropped. I just stood there frozen and the rabbit just sighed. **

**"My dear is being very stubborn now, I guess I must carry her," the bunny said pooffing into a man instead of a rabbit. I felt my cheeks flush pink. This man had white hair and red eyes with bunny ears! He had spectacle glasses like Harry Potter and the same outfit as the rabbit had on. He picked me up onto his shoulder and that snapped me back into reality. **

**"Hey! This is illiegal you know! Somebody Help me!," I cried out kicking and punching the guy on the back. Mr. Cute-Rabbit guy frowned, "My dear please don't yell in my ear. We will soon be home." He smiled and ran into the forest that I never knew we had. I clung onto him as he increased his speed and finally I saw there was a huge hole in the middle of the forest. **

**"Stop! Hey are you listening to me!," I screamed panicking and he jumped in the hole with me on his shoulder. I was pretty much screaming my lungs out and flapping my arms like a big bird as tears leaked out from my eyes. Mr. Cute-Rabbit guy pulled me close to him and said, "My love! Oh, how much I love falling with you-," I cut him off blushing red and yelling at him. **

**"Are you crazy! We are going to die! H-Hey why are you holding on to me! At least w-when we die, I don't want to die being stuck to you!," I said stuttering a little bit as I pushed myself away blushing. I sighed in frustration and also I was feeling a little woozy thanks to -Rabbit guy. He grasped my chin, "At last we are meeting the end," I bit my lip in confusion and looked down. I gasped as I met the bright light and thought, "Please let this be heaven!," then everything went black. **

**"Ugh, what the hell happened to me," I moaned in pain. It felt like a truck ran over me and then people suddenly decided they wanted to trample over me. I rbbed my eyes and bink at the beautiful sight before me. **

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexiadreamer15: The more votes and comments, the more I will write. I will write during the Christmas break!**

**Chapter 2: Wonderland **

**What was this pace? It was purple with beautiful designs. There was a window that showed a castle with a big heart on top along with other on top of the castle. "My love! Your finally awake!," My head snapped forward and there was -Rabbit guy. Of course I wouldn't call him that out loud because he might get the wrong idea. Which was already to late now since he keeps referring me as his lover. **

**"Where am I? Why am I here!," I said frantically. "Your here because in Wonderland because I love you Andrea!," and yet again my mouth dropped. "What the hell is wrong with this dude! We barely even know each other!," I thought in shock. "My love we don't have much time! Here you must drink this," -Rabbit guy said grabbing a hear top vile out of his pocket. I dodn't know what to say because one I am a shy girl by heart and two I was still shock from earlier on. Since he saw me not moving or saying anything he said, "Oh Andrea, we must do this the hard way." **

**He poured the vile's liquid into his mouth with a smirk on his face. He grabbed my chin and leaned his face closer to mine. I snapped out of my daze and slapped his hand crawling away. In a sharp second, he caught my wrist into his hannd pulling me toward him. I resisted pulling the other way, but -Rabbit guy slid his arm around my waist pulling me closer while holding my wrist. **

**He smashed his lips to mine and my eyes grew a size bigger in shock. I closed my mouth tighter as he tried to open them with his tongue. I moaned in protest, but gasped as his hand squeezed my butt making me gasp. The vile's liquid went down my throat and I started coughing after he pulled away. "My love! Now you can play the game! My name is Peter White and see you at the hearts castle!," Peter yelled running away. He left me there all alone. **

**"Ah great! Where am I suppose to go now!," I yelled and it echoed the whole place.**

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Love makes the world go round, but so does secrets.**

**ANDREA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Some-," Andrea said, but was cut off by a cold voice startling her. "Who are you and what are you doing here in Wonderland!," the cold voice demanded. "Umm, my name is Andrea Addams," she broke out into a nervous sweat and cleared her throat, "I was dragged here by a rabbit guy name Peter White."

The cold voice groaned, "That idiot is going to be the death of me!." She raised an eyebrow confused at the way he reacted to what she had said. "My name is Julius Monrey and I shall tell you about the game Andrea," a man stepped out of the shadows and Andrea felt a red blush crept onto her cheeks.

He had deep midnight blue hair, clocks a over his body, and a jacket the same color of his hair. She followed him out and shivered feeling his eyes on her. "Follow me this way Andrea," she followed the mysterious man until they came upon a clock tower and entered. Andrea sat down in the seat and nervously tapped her fingers.

**JULIUS'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Julius knew it just have to be her. He remember her, Andrea, as they grew up together when they was little. She was sent to the human world for protection by Vendra-sama. Nightmare of course wasn't happy that he was losing his little sister, but he knew it had to be done. "Follow me this way Andrea," she looked like she didn't want to come, but she did anyway.

Julius turned his face away to hide his blush away from Andrea. He realized that she grew up to be very beautiful. Her black hair fell to her mid-shoulders and her dark chocolate brown eyes were covered by long eyelashes. He noticed that her clothes were different from his world in a major way. She had a white with green strips shirt that hangs on the shoulders. Even the oddest thing in the world,she had ripped jeans with white converse and the most delightful smell ever.

Red roses and vinalla.

As they walked to the clock tower he couldn't help to keep sneaking glances at her. He wanted her and desired to do many things to her, but he didn't want to scare her off , so that is why he just glanced at her the whole time. He knew they were mates, but how was he going to tell her.

He decided in due time he would tell her, but they had other important business to talk about. They entered into his home and sat down, "Okay Andrea you've been kidnapped by Peter White to play the game. Every role holder will fall in love with you and at the end when you fill up the bottle by meeting all the people in Wonderland. You at the end will have choose someone you want to be with or if you want to go back to your world," he explained and she looked back at him disbelief.

Andrea started laughing hysterically, but she didn't hear him laugh along with her. She quickly quiet down and cleared her throat, "You're...not kidding are you?." Next thing she knew she fainted. Julius sighed and walked over to her body kneeling down and then his cheeks tinted pink.

"Your so beautiful Andrea. You always been beautiful, but you always been so doubtful of that," he thought moving a piece of hair out of her face and leaning toward her lips. Julius froze scolding himself, "I need to stop this! She doesn't even remember me at all! We were friends, but I want her to be mine," he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop thinking more of his mate, but he couldn't help it. He picked Andrea up in his arms and she snuggled into his arms for warmth.

He walked upstairs into a bedroom where he place her in a bed. Julius covered her up and turned away, but then turned back onto Andrea "sleeping" figure. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly saying, "Welcome back Andrea. I missed you." Unknown to him, Andrea was already awake minutes ago and saw everything he did.

**ANDREA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

He left slowly closing the door and Andrea let out the deep breath she was holding the whole time. She pulled the covers up over her red face and closed her eyes tightly as her heartbeat fluttered wildly.

"Julius why do you make me feel like this? I don't even know you and yet you make my heart beat wildly..."

She feel asleep on that thought and snuggled deep into her pillow.

**...**

In her dreams she was in a desert with purple clouds, " Okay! Why would I dream of a creepy place like this." Andrea was stuck in this place in only her nightgown and clearly she didn't like her situation. "Creepy you say," a voice chuckled shocking her and she turned around seeing a man floating in the air. It was a man with silver hair and a eye patch over one of his eye. He had clothes that people in England would wear in the back of the old days.

"Who is the old man?," Andrea thought feeling confused. Suddenly his face was in front of her face, "I'm not old and nor am I human. I was just born with silver hair," she stepped back annoyed that he invaded her space and privacy. "Did you just read my mind!," she demanded loudly. He chuckled again and said, "No need to be hostile Andrea. My name is Nightmare Gottschalk and it's a pleasure to see you finally grown up," Andrea smiled and waved hello, but then she did the weirdest thing ever. She turned away from him and started walking away in a random direction.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!," Nightmare shouted grabbing her shoulder and she sighed. "I'm trying to leave this freakish dream and...how did you catch up to me so fast?," Nightmare just grinned and said, "Remember I'm not human." Andrea frowned at him, "What are you then Nightmare?."

"I am an incubus and no I don't do that, " he said answering her question and reading her mind. Andrea blushed and looked away feeling embarrased when he read her mind. Nightmare smiled and pinched her cheek, "You look so cute when you blush!." she groaned when he was making fun of her embarrasment and pulled away annoyed.

"Whatever old man," Andrea said grinning at him and he laughed swinging her around in a hug. She squealed enjoying it and laughed, "Nightmare, if I didn't know better I would say that we were brother and sister the way we act together." He smiled cheekly at her and ruffled her hair a bit.

**NIGHTMARE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Nightmare right now was going crazy on the inside, but smiled cheekily at his little sister, Andrea and ruffled her hair. He wanted to tell her that they were blood related, but he couldn't find himself to say so. "I am such a coward," he thought degrading himself because he couldn't tell her the truth.

He was so happy to see his little sister again and been years that have passed. He missed her everyday and seeing her now looking beautiful was outstanding. "I will protect my little sister always," he vowed to himself.

**ANDREA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Nightmare! Nightmare! Night-," Andrea said shaking him feeling worried. She didn't know what was wrong with him. He was so quiet and that didn't even seem like him, so she started shaking him. "Huh? Wha-," Nightmare suddenly started coughing and then threw up blood on her gown from being shaken so much. Andrea let out a startled yelp noticing there was blood on her gown.

"Nightmare we need to take you to the hospital!," Andrea said urgently grabbing him and randomly pulling him a way. Nightmare froze in fright and Andrea looked at him confused. "What? What is wrong?." He just shook his head quickly and shouted, "NO! NO! NO! NO HOSPITAL! I AM SCARED TO GO TO ONE!."

Andrea frustratedly groaned and said, "Fine, but I promise someday I will make sure you will go to one." Nightmare smiled largely in joy, but then noticed everything was fading away and so was he. "Oh, it's time for you to wake up," he said hugging her . "Goodbye Nightmare. I had enjoy this dream very much," Andrea said smiling gently and waving goodbye.

**...**

Andrea opened her eyes and noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and screamed loudly in shock. Footsteps could be heard outside running to get to her door. The door knob slammed open...

_**TO BE CONTINUED!...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexiadreamer15: This chapter got deleted, so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Sorry it took so long. The more reviews I get , the more chapters you will get on the weekends and during Christmas break. I want to thank Animelover1754 for being the first one to review and it made me so happy. I wanted to thank her by making her a character in this story, so thank you Anime lover1745. Reviews please! **

_**Chapter 4: Crush or Crash**_

**JULIUS POV:**

The door knob slammed open and in came Julius. "What! What is wrong!," Andrea didn't say anything as she fell out of the bed crawling towards the other side of the room. The figure sat up and yawned and looked up at Julius, "Good morning Julius!," he said. The man had brown hair that falls over his red eyes and was wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"What are you doing here Ace! This is Andrea's room!," Julius growled at Ace who just looked around confused. "Oh it is! Welcome back Andrea and nice night gown," Ace said smiling hugely at her. Andrea burried her red face into her hands feeling embarrassed.

"Get out of here Ace," Julius said coldly glaring at him and Ace put on his clothes leaving. Julius followed after him , but turned around, "Andrea you might want to change cause I can see pretty much everything." Andrea looked down to see her straps fell down to her shoulders and that her panties were showing.

She screamed covering herself, "GET OUT! GET OUT!." Julius closed the door and smirked when he heard a lamp hit the door. He walked downstairs to see Ace still in his home standing around the living room. "You slept in the same bed as my mate knight!," Julius growled at him. Ace smirked at him, " Oh really. I don't see a mark on her neck or any where. So, pretty much its a fair game." Julius protested and started arguing with Ace, who had no problem defending himself.

**ANDREA POV:**

She roamed through the different types of dresses to find a pair of pants and a shirt, but she couldn't. Andrea slammed the doors shut and sat on her bed wondering what could she wear for today. She didn't want to wear a dress because they weren't her favorite and was uncomfortable.

She huffed and fell back onto her bed feeling frustrated. "Huh?," Andrea got back up noticing she kicked something as she laid back and bent down to pick up the box off the floor. She found a note card and read it.

**I knew you didn't like wearing dresses, so I got you this.**

**~Nightmare**

Andrea smiled, "Thanks Nightmare. You really do know me the best." She put on the ripped jeans shorts and a black T-shirt with skulls with black skull flats. She closed the door behind hair walking down the stairs to talk to Julius, but he seemed busy yelling at Ace for some kind of reason.

Andrea decided to leave a note and walked out the door closing it behind her. Not wanting to get bored easily Andrea took out her iphone and put her earphones in her ear. She hummed to the song as she went along, but then fell back onto her butt.

"Ouch! What was that? Did I run into a wall or something!," Andrea thought taking out her earphones as she rubbed her sore bottom. "Oh, sorry about that!," Andrea looked up to only blush at the guy standing in front of her. He had hot pink hair and cat ears with a tail. He had a black top that comes to his belly and a black skirt with long shorts underneath.

He had piercings on his ears and a big purple stripped hot pink boa. He held out a hand out to her, "Hello, my name is Boris Airay! What is your name," he said. Andrea averted her eyes from looking at him directly. "M-My Name i-is A-Andrea," she stuttered and he eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled when she grabbed his hand.

Andrea stood up on her feet, but winced when she stepped on her right foot. She sighed knowing that she sprained it and couldn't possibly walk on it. Andrea squeaked when she was suddenly picked up into the air, but then she landed on a warm back. She looked up and notice that Boris put her on his back and she smiled softly, but shyly at him.

"Thank you," Andrea said and Boris looked back at her with a small smile. "Anything for you Andrea. Anything," he said grinning at her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Andrea buried her face into his back smiling to herself. She could smell his strong scent. He smelt like cotton candy and flowers and she liked it a lot. "Why does this seem kind of familiar?," Andrea thought as she held onto him as he took off with her on his back.

**BORIS POV:**

As he ran he kept looking back her. He missed her a lot and thought she was never going to come back. Boris blushed as she rubbed her face into his neck and thought of the times when he would always give her piggy back rides when they were little kids.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hi! What are you doing her all alone? Do you want to be my friend?," Boris looked up from his knees to see a girl standing infront of him smiling and holding out her hand. He didn't understand why she wanted to be his friend. _

_Nobody ever wanted to play with him and nobody wanted to be his friend. He looked away from her and burried his face into knees saying nothing. "My name is Andrea Gottschalk! What is your name," Boris lifted his head expecting to see her still in front of him instead she was sitting next to him underneath the tree. _

_Boris blushed averting his eyes, "M-My N-Name is B-Boris." Andrea scooted closer to him, so that their shoulders were touching each other. "Nice to meet you kitty-chan," she said laughing cheerily and then she grabbed his hand. "Come on! Lets play!," Andrea said running off with him. Boris smiled and laughed along with her as they ran. He picked her up making her squeal in excitement and put her on his back. He was so happy that he finally had a friend, his very first friend. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Boris knew from that day that he loved her and wanted her as his mate. He was sad that Vendra-sama had to send her away to another world. He missed her so much. Boris still in deep thought didn't realize that they was about to hit a wall as he was running.

**ANDREA POV:**

Andrea screamed as she saw the wall they was about to run into. "Boris!," she screamed and he snapped out his thoughts to see they were about to crash into wall. He jumped over the wall and Andrea flew into the air. She screamed and closed her eyes tight expecting to hit the ground, but she didn't.

She landed into a pair of warm strong arms and she looked up to see a worried Boris looking down at her. Andrea stared into his golden eyes in amazement and shock. Boris put her down, but still onto her arms as they eyes were still locked together. "Are you okay?." he asked and she nodded her head.

They didn't say anything, but just kept staring at each other. Suddenly he leaned down and brushed his lips against her lips. Boris closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her lips. Andrea leaned into his body enjoying the soft lips pressed against her, but then suddenly they were ripped apart from each other.

Boris started yelling at some twins who were laughing and Andrea raised an eyebrow. "Watch were your going you idiots! You almost hurt Andrea!," Boris yelled at the twins who weared the same outfit, but in diffent colors.

"Onee-chan is back!," the twins shouted and jumped on Andrea knocking them all down. "Back? What do they mean by back?," Andrea thought confused. "Back? Who are-," a cool voice interrupted her and she looked up startled.

"Well Well, who do we have here," Boris stepped infront of her and growled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexiadreamer15: Here is my new chapter and my new character as I promised. Animelover1754, I didn't know your first name so I decided just to call you Sarah. So I'm sorry and no flames please. XD**

_**Chapter 5: MY MATE!**_

"Well Well, who do we have here," Boris stepped in front of her and growled. "No need to be hostile cat," the man said with a grin. He wore all white and had a white hat with flowers decorating it with two cards on it. "What are you doing here Blood? Obviously you don't get your not welcome here by the old man," Boris said glaring at him and blocking Andrea from Blood's view.

Blood obviously not threatened by him stepped forward and Boris hands clenched tighter. Andrea yelped when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Andrea!," Boris yelled as she was pulled out from behind his back and into Blood's chest. Andrea cheeks flushed red as she landed into his chest and pulled back urgently feeling embarrassed.

"Hey Boss! Don't hog onee-chan to herself," the twins yelled getting off the ground, but then dunked as they were going to hit by this orange hair and bunny ear guy fists ontop of their heads. "Stupid newbie-hare! You almost hit us!," the twins cried out holding the top of their head. "You two idiots deserve it!," Elliot yelled and slammed his fists on their heads. The twins held their heads in pain.

"ELLIOT!"

A girl with blondish/brownish hair and light green eyes yelled slapping the back of his head hard with a giant piece of paper. "Ouch! Sarah! You always do this to me!," Elliot yelled at her with tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't hit you, if you don't pick on the poor twins," Sarah said glaring at him. Elliot opened his mouth to protest and immediately they started agruing with each other.

Andrea looked at them with their mouth dropped, but then jumped when she heard a small chuckle. She looked back and up at Blood, "Um can you let go of me please," she said quietly and Blood smirked at him. "Maybe, but what if I don't want to let you go," he said gripping her chin into his hand.

Blood leaned down and his lips hovered over her lips, but then suddenly she freaked out and jumped back. Andrea tripped backwards and she let out a small scream as she felt herself falling. Blood caught her again, "Careful beautiful lady," he said picking her up into his arms. "Put her down dupre!," Boris said stepping forward, but then Blood stepped back with her in his arms wih a smirk.

"Sorry, I can't stay to play some more. I got what I came for, so have a nice day," Blood said running off with Andrea still in his arms. Boris growled and chased after him. "Don't you dare take away my mate!," Boris shouted running behind them. "Hey don't leave us behind!," Sarah yelled and Elliot picked her up.

"We can catch up with them if we go now," he said putting her on his back and she blushed. "Thanks love," she said holding on to her. "Hold on tight mate," Elliot said running and Sarah snuggled into him as he ran after the pair. The twins looked at each other and shrugged not really understanding what just had happen and chased after them.

Blood ran into his mansion gate expecting that he lost the foolish cat, but then what he didn't expect was to run into a certain queen and a rabbit. "Hello brother, it's nice to see you," Blood sighed feeling annoyed, but then something on his shoulder wiggled. "Can you let me go please," he looked up at Andrea who was blushing.

He forgot he shifted her onto his shoulder. He sat her down on her feet and she huffed looking away from him. "Well my brother! We see that you brought a guest here," Andrea looked back to see a really beautiful girl behind her. "Um, who are you?," she asked the mysterious beautiful girl. "We are Vivladid," the purple hair girl with a heart dress said smiling widely.

"Would you like-," Vivladid said, but was interrupted by the door slamming open. "My queen, I'm back!," it was the same white rabbit guy who kidnapped her. Peter suddenly smiled hugly with he saw Andrea in the same room. "Andrea! You finally came for me, my love!," he yelled jumping to hug Andrea who eyes grew wide. Suddenly a giant paper smacked him in the face and he crashed into the wall.

Andrea winced as he fell down from the now dented wall and on to the floor. "Leave her alone!," Sarah yelled running into the room with the twins and Elliot laughing while following. Peter growled at her and got up, "Sarah! Just because your my sister it doesn't mean you can smack me around."

The doors slammed open and in came Boris looking a bit ruffled. "Andrea!," he yelled, but when he saw her he hugged her really tight. "Stay away from my Andrea!," Peter shouted grabbing her and pulled her into his arms.

"Give her back! She is mine!," Boris yelled, but then Peter smirked. "No! She is my mate and I will show you," he said leaning to her neck and opened his mouth to bite her, but then she kicked him between his legs.

Peter yelped and let her go as he fell to his knees. Andrea stumbled back and fell back as her legs gave out, but she fell into someone chest. Andrea gulped thinking she was in trouble again and looked up. All her fear went out the door when she saw the familiar face and she smiled largely.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. STOP THE REMOVAL OF FANFICS

Fanfiction is now cleansing and getting rid of M rated fics, but also other fanfics too. I know you all don't want that to happen, so everyone sign the petition: .

Spread the petition around through updates of your own stories. They need 50,000 signatures and about right now we got 36,900 signatures! :D

I will update as soon as I can, but the reasons I am updating late is because I was being lazy and I was really tired.

**Remember: SPREAD THE PETITION AND STOP THE OUTRAGOUS MOVEMENT FANFICTION OWNERS ARE DOING! SAVE ! **

**GET YOUR FRIENDS AND MORE FRIENDS TO SIGN THE PETITION. **

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


End file.
